JEEPERS CREEPERS BEGINNING
by anime917
Summary: this is the beginning of the 'thing' and the song. But new secrets are coming to life, secrets that will change everything!


SHE WENT TO MANY GYPSYS TO SEE HER FUTURE.

" GASP" THE GYPSY DID

"THE CHILDERN WILL BE DAMNED" THE GYPSY MADE A WARNING

" WHAT CHILDERN?" THE WOMAN ASK THE GYPSY, THE GYPSY POINT AT HER BELLY, THE WOMAN WAS IN SHOCK. SHE WAS PREGNANT BUT WORSE TWINS SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAMNED?" THE WOMAN ASKED HER, THE GYPSY SAID IN A LATAIN LANGUAGE THAT THE WOMAN DID NOT UNDERSTAND.

" ONE CHILD WILL BE THE DAMNED OF THE BEASTS OF THE CENTURYS AND THE OTHER WILL BE THE CHOSEN OF THE DAMNED" THE WOMAN DID NOT UNDERSTAND HER

" WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" THE GYPSY LOOKED AT HER WITH A MEAN LOOK

" YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IS CURSED" THE WOMAN WAS CRYING AND RAN TO HER CAR, HER WHOLE FAMILY IS CURSED FOR A MISTAKE THAT SHE MADE. BECAUSE OF HER THE CHILDERN THAT SHE WILL HAVE WILL BE DAMNED.

"STOP IT!" THE MAN TOLD HER WITH ANGER IN HIS VOICE. HE KNEW THAT SHE HAD VISTED FIVE GYPSYS, HE DID NOT KNOW WHY SHE VISTED THEM.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, JUST FOR THE FUTURE?" THE MAN KEEP PACED BACK AND FORWARD.

"CAUSE" SHE NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT THE FIRST GYPSY THAT TOLD HER ABOUT THE DAMNED TWINS SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE.

"TELL ME NOW!" HE YELLED AT HER, SHE WALKED HIM AND GRAB HIS HAND TO HER BELLY AND HE FELT A KICK OR TWO.

"WHAT?" HE WAS IN SHOCK LIKE WHEN SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE PRENANTCY.

" THE FRIST GYPSY I WENT TOLD ME THAT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TWINS" HE BEND DOWN TO HEAR THE BABYS. "SHE ALSO TOLD ME THAT ONE OF THE TWO IS DAMNED CAUSE OF MY MISTAKE" HE GOT UP AND STARED AT HER

" WHAT MISTAKE?" SHE NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT IT, IF SHE DID HE WOULD KILL HER.

" YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST MAN I LOVED" HE LOOKED AT HER WITH A LOOK "

"WHO IS IT?" SHE SAID NOTHING, HE GRAB HER ARMS AND YELLED "WHO IS HE?" SHE LOOKED AT HM WITH TEARS

" MY BROTHER! OK, I HAD SEX WITH HIM!" SHE MOVED FROM HIS GRIP AND CRYED ONTO THE COUCH.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR BROTHER?!" SHE CONTIUE TO CRY THEN HE YELLED

" YOU ARE A SICK BITCH!" HE SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE AND TOOK HIS COAT AND LEFT. SHE HAD NO ONE BUT HER DAMNED CHILDERN. SHE GOT UP AND CALLED HER BROTHER THE ONE THAT SHE GAVE BIRTH TO. THE LINE RINGED.

" HELLO?" A MAN ANSWER ONTO THE PHONE

"SETH?" SHE ASKED THE MAN.

" LUCY?"

"I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" SHE TOLD HIM THAT HE IS THE FATHER OF THE TWINS, HE PICKED HER UP AND TOOK CARE OF HER TILL THE BABYS WERE BORN.

"MAM, YOU NEED TO PUSH" THE DOCTOR WAS TELLING HER TO PUSH MORE SO THE TWINS WILL BE OK. SHE CONTUIE TO PUSH MORE AND HARDER, HER FAMILY WAS THERE WAITING IN THE ROOM.

"THATS IT" HER BROTHER WHO TOOK A TEST TO FIND OUT THAT HE IS THE FATHER OF THEM WAS IN THE ROOM THAT SHE WAS IN. AFTER HOURS OF LABOR THE TWINS WERE BORN. THE DOCTOR TOLD THEM THE FIRST BABY IS COMING OUT, HE WAS GREY AND HE HAD TWO NOSES, POINTY EARS AND SHARP THEETH. THE DOCTOR WAS IN SHOCK THAT THIS CHILD LOOKED LIKE THIS WAY THEN HE GAVE THE BABY TO THE NURSE, SHE WAS AFRAID THAT THE BABY WOULD BITE HER BUT SHE TOOK HIM FOR A CLEANING. THEN THE DOCTOR GOT THE OTHER BABY READY FOR A ANOTHER UGLY CHILD BUT THE CHILD WAS BEAUTIFUL, SHE HAD BLOND HAIR, PALE SKIN SHE LOOKED LIKE A ANGEL. THEN HE TOOK THE BABY TO CLEANING TOO. AFTER THE TWINS GOT CLEANED HE TOOK THEM TO THERE FAMILY. THE WHOLE FAMILY WAS IN HER ROOM, TALKING ABOUT WHAT THE TWINS WILL LOOK LIKE. THEN THE DOCTOR ENTER THE ROOM.

"MAM, UM I DONT KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THIS" EVERYONE LOOKED AT THE DOCTOR WORRY THAT SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THE BABYS.

" IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BABYS?" THE WOMAN WAS WORRY TOO.

"WELL THE BABYS ARE HEALTY BUT ONE OF THEM LOOKS DIFFERNT FROM THE OTHER ONE." THEN THE NURSE BROUGHT TWO BEDS FOR BABYS. THE NURSE WAS STILL AFRAID OF THE CHILD. THEN THE WHOLE FAMILY SAW THE CHILD,

" THAT CHILD IS THE DEVIL!" SHE YELLED AND LEFT THE ROOM. THE DOCTOR LEFT TOO. THE FAMILY WAS IN SHOCK THAT THE CHILD LOOKED THIS WAY THAN THE OTHER BABY. IT WAS A BOY AND A GIRL AND THEY NAMED THE FIRST BORN WAS NAMED LUCIFER CAUSE EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS THE DEVIL AND THE SECOND BORN WAS CALLED MARY CAUSE THEY THOUGHT SHE LOOKED LIKE THE VIRGIN MARY BUT WITH BLOND HAIR.

LIFE BEGAN EASY FOR HER, THE TWINS GREW HEALTY BUT LUCIFER BECAME UGLY TO THEM BUT MARY THOUGHT HE WAS BEAUTIFUL, THEY WENT TO SCHOOL MARY BECAME SMART AS SHE GREW AND LUCIFER BECAME SLOW. CHILDERN WERE MAKING FUN OF HIM BUT MARY DIDNT LET THEM. ONE DAY WHEN THEY WERE PLAYING OUTSIDE IN THE PARK WHILE THERE MOTHER WHEN TO THE STORE. THEN THE CHILDERN FROM SCHOOL CAME TO THE FENCE THAT THE PARK HAD. AND THEN THE CHILDERN YELLED

"DEVIL"S CHILD!" THEN THEY BEGAN TO THROW ROCKS AT HIM. HE WAS KEPT GETTING HIT BY ROCKS, THEN HE FELL ON THE GROUND. THEN MARY IN FRONT OF HIM AND THEN SHE GRAB A ROCK AND THREW IT AT A KID. HE FELL AND HE GOT UP, HE HAD A BUISH ON HIS HEAD THEY RAN HOME AND LEFT THEM ALONE. SHE HELPED HER BROTHER UP

" ARE YOU OK?" SHE ASKED HER BROTHER, HE HAD SEVERAL BLOODY MARKS ON HIS HEAD, ARMS AND LEGS. SHE TOOK HER BROTHER HOME AND TOOK CARE OF HIS WOUNDS. SHE TOOK CARE OF HER BROTHER WHEN NO ONE WOULD. EVER SINCE THAT DAY, IF HE WAS SICK SHE STAY HOME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM.

WHEN THEY GOT OLDER, MARY GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL AND LEARNED SIGN LANGUAGE TO TEACH THE DEAF CHILDERN AND LUCIFER STARTED TO BECOME WERIDER THAN EVER. HE STARTED TO READ ABOUT DEATH, HE ATE ANIMALS, BUT MARY DIDNT CARE. THEN MARY WAS GETTTING MARRIED IN A MONTH TO A HANDSOME MAN. SHE NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT HER BROTHER, THEN SHE DID THE SAME THING WHEN HER MOTHER FOUND OUT ABOUT HER PRENANTACY. SHE WENT TO A GYPSY AND SAT DOWN INTO A CHAIR.

"WELCOME MY DEAR." THE NICE GYPSY TOLD HER, SHE SAT DOWN TO HER CHAIR AND OFFER HER HAND. MARY LET HER, SHE STARTED TO READ HER PLAM

." YOU WILL BE MARRIED IN A MONTH." MARY WAS HAPPY ABOUT HER MARRYING IN A MONTH

"YES I AM." THE GYPSY CONTIUE TO READ, THEN SHE HAD A LOOK ON HER FACE

" BUT THE MARRIAGE WILL BE BAD AND SOMEONE WILL BE DEAD, AND THEN YOU WILL BEAR A CHILD." MARY WAS HAPPY TO HEAR THAT SHE WILL HAVE A BABY SOON

"REALLY?" SHE ASKED THE GYPSY TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE WILL HAVE A CHILD BUT SOMONE WILL DIE?

"OH YES BUT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR BROTHER, LUCIFER."

"WHAT?"

"HE WILL BE A MONSTER THAT WILL EAT EVERY 23RD SPRING FOR 23 DAYS, AND HE WILL BE CALLED UPON."

"CALLED?"

"JEEPERS CREEPERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE EYES? JEEPERS CREEPERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PEEPERS?" MARY KNEW THAT SONG, HER BROTHER"S FAVORITE SONG.

"ONLY YOU CAN CALL HIM." SHE LEFT THE TENT AND WENT HOME TO HER FINANCE AND NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT TRIP TO THE GYPSY.

WHEN SHE GOT MARRIED AND WAS 7 MONTHS PREGNANT, HER HUSBAND CAME HOME DRUNK.

"MARY!" HE BURST THROUGH THE DOOR AND HIT A GLASS BOTTLE. MARY WAS WATERING THE FLOWERS AND HER HUSBAND GRAB HER ARM AND SMACK HER IN THE FACE. MARY FELL TO THE FLOOR ON HER BACK.

"SEAN." SHE STARED AT HER DRUNK HUSBAND.

"YOU ARE LIKE YOUR MOTHER! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH YOUR BROTHER TOO?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" SEAN SLAPPED HER AGAIN.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" MARY RAN AWAY FROM HIM. "MARY! DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS CONVERSTIAN!" MARY CLOSED THE BATHROOM DOOR AND SAT AGAINST IT. SHE STARTED TO CRY, THE PAIN IN HER CHEEKS HURT AND THEY WERE BLEEDING.

"MARY! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" MARY CRYED AND THOUGHT OF A WAY OUT. SHE HAD ONE BUT IF SHE SAID IT IT WOULD KILL HIM. BUT SHE HAD NO CHOICE.

"JEEPERS CREEPERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE EYES?" THE DOOR WAS SLAMMED AGAIN. MARY'S TEARS WERE FALLING FASTER. "JEEPERS CREEPERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PEEPERS? BROTHER! HELP ME!" THE SLAMMING STOPPED, MARY STOPPED CRYING AND LOOKED AT THE DOOR. "SEAN?" MARY OPEN THE DOOR AND SAW BLOOD ON THE FLOOR. SHE FOLLOWED THE BLOOD, IT STOPPED AT THE LIVING ROOM. SHE OPEN THE DOOR AND A CREATURE WAS EATING SEAN. SHE KNEW THE SKIN OF THE CREATURE.

"LUCIFER?" THE CREATURE TURNED TO MARY. IT HAD BLOOD IN IT'S MOUTH AND SEAN'S NECK WAS GONE. IT HAD HUNGERY EYES BUT IT TURNED INTO PUPPY DOG EYES.

"MARY?" LUCIFER DROPPED SEAN AND WALKED IN FRONT OF MARY. HE HAD TEARS IN HIS EYES. "I'M SORRY, HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AND HER." MARY PUT HER HAND ON HIS CHEEK, ROUGH SKIN ON HER SOFT HAND.

"SHH, IT'S OKAY. IT'S OVER, YOU SAVED MY LIFE LIKE I SAVED YOURS." HE SIMILED AT HER, HE SIMILED AT HER WARMTH. HE HEARD POILCE SIRENS COMING.

"YOU NEED TO HIDE!" HE GRABBED HER HAND, HE TOOK HER OUTSIDE.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"HOLD ON!" HE GRABBED MARY'S WAIST AND WINGS CAME OUT OF HIS BACK. HE FLEW UP IN THE AIR AWAY FROM THE COPS SIGHT. HE TOOK HER TO THE NEAREST GAS STATION, HE DROPPED HER OFF.

"YOU WON'T BE A SUPEST OF MURDER. I WON'T LET MY SISTER BE IN JAIL WITH HER BABY." MARY SIMILED AT HIM. "I WILL MISS YOU SOON MY DEAR SISTER." HE TOUCH HER CHEEK AND FLEW AWAY FOREVER.


End file.
